The Winner Takes it All
by Wake Up and Live
Summary: Vanessa is now an immortal Goddess. With news of Followers returning to Earth, Vanessa must face Stanton and the truth behind her past with him. Will it lead to love or a fight even more deadly? Now that she is a Goddess in her own right will she be able able to choose her own path or will the Fates still use her for their own amusement?
1. Chapter 1

_Through the centuries it has been the destiny of the Daughters of the Moon to fight against the ancient evil known as the Atrox. Of all the evils released on mankind this evil was the worst, for it was the base of all things evil. At the start of creation it came from the darkest recesses of energy and mysticism to breathe life into itself. As mankind evolved it was there preying on them. Like the Gods and Goddesses in the Heavens above it too had its own Followers. These Followers were nothing like the worshipers of the divine beings. They raised havoc and preyed on the hope of the people. _

_Selene, Goddess of the Moon, saw the damage this evil was creating and sent her daughters to combat it. They were gifted with the beauty of their mother and the mortality of their father. As the myth goes Selene fell in love with a mortal man and went down to Earth to be with him. Darkness descended on mankind as the Moon was no longer illuminated by the chariot of Selene. People fell into a panic as the Atrox and its Followers used this opportunity to attack mankind and steal their hope and generate more Followers. Zeus angered by Selene's actions punished her by placing her lover, Endymion, into an eternal sleep. She then with no other choice continued her duty as Goddess of the Moon. As Endymion sleeps he dreams of his love and the many beautiful daughters she bore him. _

_As time passed and the world changed so did the beliefs of the people. In the modern world the Gods and Goddesses of the past are just myths as are the evils that they faced. Now people are ignorant of the evil that lurks in the darkness with its seductive promises. The old ways long forgotten have left the people vulnerable to the Atrox and its dangerous Followers. _

_As a Daughter of the Moon, the responsibility is great. Using the gifts of the Mother Moon you fight the evil. Using hope and the light of the moon to stay strong. Violence only feeds evil and is absolutely forbidden for a Daughter of the Moon to use it to fight the Atrox and its Followers. Also falling in love with a Follower is a grave mistake for it only leads to heart break or eventually giving into the darkness. While the Fates would have us all convinced that destiny is set in stone, it truly is not, for our actions and choices are constantly changing our future._

_Now everything has changed. Two of the Daughters of the Moon are with Mother Moon in the heavens watching over the people of the earthly plane. Serena is now with her beloved ruling Nefundus and following the path of Hecate- Goddess of the Crossroads and the Dark Moon. Jimena is the reincarnation of Pandia the Daughter of Zeus and Selene, she is the new mentor to the future Daughters of the Moon and me well my story is very different. The Fates decided I had great potential to be something greater than a mortal and Zeus found it to be true. Now I am an immortal on Earth._

_You see the battle with the Atrox isn't close to finished, for something that breathed life into itself once can do so again. _

_~ Vanessa_

Chapter One:

Vanessa stood on the balcony just outside her bed room. Her face upturned took in the moon beams shining down on her. The past year was almost too surreal for her. All she ever wanted was to lead a normal life, which excluded divine beings and the ultimate evil, but it seemed her wants weren't that important. Apparently the Gods saw a greater purpose for her than that of being an average human.

Vanessa let out a sigh and went back into her room. She didn't understand why she had to become an immortal Goddess. Surely Serena or even Jimena were more worthy of a gift such as immortality. Vanessa needed to get out, but didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. Rumors were spreading that Followers were slowly coming back to the Earthly plane.

Instead of feeling fear at the idea of Followers coming back, she felt something in her tingle at the thought of battling them again. The only thing she wondered was if Followers were coming back did that mean Stanton and Serena were coming back too. She missed Serena the only connection she had besides Jimena to her humanity.

So much had changed in two years. Vanessa had a new found understanding of the world. Embracing Pandora and Selene had shown Vanessa a whole new side the world. She understood that evil was necessary in the world and all that was good was a much needed paradise from the darker side of the world. Many nights when she was alone with her thoughts and really truly saw and understood things that she didn't before in regards to her friends and the Followers they fought.

It seemed becoming a true Goddess had opened her eyes and she finally understood what she didn't before. Memories of her and Stanton raced through her mind with a clarity she was starting to hate. If Serena and Stanton were really returning to the Earth plane, she would do everything in her power to avoid him. She couldn't let him know that she knew that at one point it was her he wanted and not Serena.

"Cousin," a comforting voice said.

"Yes," she whispered looking into amber eyes.

"Are you alright?" her cousin asked moving to sit on her bed.

"I could lie to you, but it would be pointless," she said with a small smile on her face.

"True, as I am the sun you are the moon, I know your secrets," her cousin said. Vanessa instantly understood that he knew everything was not alright. "If you don't want to see him, you don't have to."

"I know, but it's easy to deny what you feel when you don't have to face them," Vanessa said knowing that sooner of later she would come face to face with Stanton.

"Dear cousin, let us go out tonight so you can forget him for a time," he said with a sincere smile.

Vanessa couldn't help it and busted out laughing. He truly knew how to make her smile. "You sound so old when you talk like that," Vanessa said still laughing.

"Anything for you, now get up and get ready," he said laughing as well.

"Yes sir," Vanessa said pushing him out her bedroom door. She changed into a simple pair of skinny jeans, a hot pink camisole with a see through flowing white tank top. She slipped on a pair of black heels. She quickly applied make up sticking with natural tones and colors.

"Nessa seriously hurry babe!" a familiar voice called.

"Done!" Vanessa called opening her bedroom door revealing her partner in crime. Once she had become a full fledged Goddess she met Elise a Daughter of Aphrodite.

"Always a natural Nessa," she smiled approving of her choice of clothes and make up.

"It's simple and easy love," Vanessa said walking out of her room and linking her arm with Elise's.

"Will you two hurry!" her cousin called from down stairs.

Smirking Vanessa expanded her molecules and let her power flow in to Elise. The two simply floated down and reappeared next to Vanessa's cousin. "You called," Elise purred giving the Son of Helios a peck on the cheek.

"Seriously guys gross," Vanessa said sticking her tongue out at the two.

"Aw are we making you sick dear," Elise said in a baby voice, her violet eyes lighting up.

"Do I even need to answer that," Vanessa said smiling. "Now let's go out and have some fun!"

"Agreed," Elise said grabbing Vanessa and Cade's hands leading them outside. A full moon was shiny brightly in the sky washing over Vanessa and her friends.

"It looks like your mother is sending us a good omen," Cade said with a smile.

"Yes, a good omen," Vanessa said looking up at the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_If Serena and Stanton were really returning to the Earth plane, she would do everything in her power to avoid him. She couldn't let him know that she knew that at one point it was her he wanted and not Serena. _

"_Aw are we making you sick dear," Elise said in a baby voice, her violet eyes lighting up._

"_It looks like your mother is sending us a good omen," Cade said with a smile._

"_Yes, a good omen," Vanessa said looking up at the full moon. _

Chapter Two:

Vanessa and her friends went high into the Hollywood hills to where the rich and famous resided. They easily gained access to the current party of some Tinsel town big shot who was known for his lavish parties. Vanessa and Elise walked into the mansion with a confidence that let all who saw them know they belonged. Cade followed behind knowing his cousin and his lover could easily get into trouble if not watched carefully.

Cade let a small smile grace his face as he remembered when Vanessa first became a full fledged Goddess, his father had sent him down to the earthly plane to watch over her. Vanessa had been so sweet and rather shy now she embraced being a Goddess wholeheartedly.

"Lover," Elise said slipping her hand in his.

"Yes, love," he replied kissing their laced fingers.

"What's with the smile?" Elise asked looking into his amber eyes.

"Just remembering how my dear cousin used to be," he said watching Vanessa mingle with the crowd.

"Ah I agree, so sweet and innocent, they wouldn't recognize her now," Elise said referring to Stanton and Serena.

"Let's hope they never cross paths for her sake," Cade said knowing the ordeal would surely upset his dear cousin.

"If it's meant to be, it will happen," Elise said secretly agreeing with Cade.

"Enough of this, let's enjoy the party," Cade said when Vanessa flashed him a smile from across the room.

The couple made their way over to the dance floor. The music washed over them and they moved their bodies to the fast paced beat of the music. They were lost in their own world, they surrounded each other.

Vanessa smiled at the couple on the dance floor. She was so happy when they made their relationship official. Their love was whole and true. Vanessa felt a small ache in her heart wishing she herself had that kind of love. So lost in the moment of her cousin and best friend she had to grip the table hard when she felt the familiar presence of Followers.

Vanessa's eyes quickly scanned the crowd. A small shocked gasp left her lips at the sight of Karyl and Tymmie. Tymmie had grown his out again and it was back to its black roots and bleached blonde tips while Karyl had remained the same. She closed her eyes and prayed that they didn't notice her. If they were here, did that mean _he_ was here as well. She slowly made her way to the shadows wanting to hide her presence from them a little longer. It wouldn't do to cause a scene at such a public event.

Cade immediately felt his cousin's alarm. He gently squeezed Elise to get her attention.

"Yes lover?" Elise said feeling his alarm.

"It's Vanessa," he said simply and that's all Elise needed to hear. Both of them loved Vanessa dearly and would do everything in their power to protect her.

"Call out to her, see if she responds," Elise suggested scanning the crowd for her dear friend.

Cade relaxed his body and focused his attention on his connection with his cousin. He felt her presence, she was close. He opened his eyes and caught her carefully guarded blue eyes.

"She's in the shadows," Cade said gently guiding Elise to where Vanessa was concealing herself.

"Nessa, what's wrong," Elise asked not wasting time.

"Followers are here," Vanessa said keeping her eyes on Tymmie and Karyl.

"Where?" Cade asked prepared to protect his cousin.

"Straight ahead, you guys can stay and have fun, I'll just head home," Vanessa said really wanting to avoid Stanton.

"No, we'll go with you," Cade said not wanting to leave his cousin alone.

"Lover, leave her be. Vanessa please let us know when you get home," Elise said understanding her friend just needed space.

"I will," Vanessa said as she relaxed her body and let her molecules expand. She left the party and went to the amphitheater where she had her first date with Michael. It became the place where she could just be alone with her thoughts.

If Karyl and Tymmie were back, how long would it be until she saw Stanton or Serena. What about Jimena, did she even know that they were back? It was all too much right now, Vanessa felt the longing to be home and let her feelings take her there. Soon she was in her room and let out a huge sigh.

_A great changed has happened. Followers are now back on the earthly plane. With the Followers back it's only natural that the people of this world are in grave danger, as much as it is the current Daughters of the Moon to fight it, they will not know the dangers they face until it is too late. _

_Karyl and Tymmie, the two Followers that were spotted tonight are very dangerous, when there was a faction of Followers who wanted more power, more control and a new leader, they chose to be a part of that group. It became even more dangerous for my fellow Daughters of the Moon and me. With them back and their allegiance unknown, it is very dangerous for they could as easily steal your hope as they can shoot you with a gun. Never trust them, and never turn your back on them._

_I wonder, if these two Followers with easily moved allegiances are back does that mean the current leaders of Nefundus are back as well? Is anyone ready for them? As I changed, have they changed too? Is Serena still the same sweet, caring friend or has Nefundus morphed her into on of them? What of Stanton though? The Follower that did everything he could to protect Serena only to become the Prince of the Night, is he still a loyal, loving person or has the darkness taken over? Do they know that The Atrox is out there somewhere, waiting, watching, and planning? So many questions, with little answers . All I can do is hope for the best._

_~ Vanessa _


End file.
